


Love: The Final Frontier

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single dad Remus, Star Trek References, magical au, wandmaker sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: When Teddy accidentally breaks Remus' wand, they go to Ollivander's to get a new one. Remus didn't know Mr. Ollivander had a new assistant.





	Love: The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraudererasmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/gifts), [SarahWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
I'm sorry this is so late 😭 WDS loves you!!
> 
> Written by Purplechimera, ConfundedGryffindor & YouBlitheringIdiot

The snap of wood echoed through the one bedroom flat, and all Remus could do was close his eyes. Still, the image in front of him burned behind his eyelids: four-year-old Teddy, stood on the sofa, eyes wide as he tried to catch his stuffed dragon. 

“Teddy—” Remus was surprised that his voice sounded calm— “where is my wand?”

The boy’s hair faded from blue to brown, and the dragon bumped gently into his head. “I dunno.”

“Teddy.”

When Remus opened his eyes, his son was standing sheepishly, one small hand wrapped around a broken wand. Teddy burst into tears. Automatically, Remus circled the sofa and pulled the boy into his lap. He gently pried the broken wand from Teddy’s grasp, and placed it on the coffee table. “Shhh, I’m here. I’ve got you,” he murmured into his son’s curls. 

“I-I didn’t mean to!”

“I know, Bear. I know. But you weren’t supposed to pick up my wand in the first place, were you?” Against his chest, Remus felt the boy’s head shake.

When Teddy had calmed down, Remus picked up his wand. The top two inches were broken off, and the unicorn hair bent sadly. He didn’t even bother waving it. 

“Come on, then. Seems like we need a trip to Ollivander’s.”

~

The narrow streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with witches and wizards, shouldering past one another in order to get to their destination. Remus held tightly onto his son’s hand, glancing down at his now midnight blue mop of hair every few seconds to make sure they didn’t lose each other in the sea of people, despite the fact that Teddy was babbling excitedly about Star Trek very clearly next to him. 

“And  _ then _ the USS  _ Enterprise _ almost ran out of fuel but-”

“Here we are!” announced Remus, perhaps a bit louder than strictly necessary as he pushed open the door of Ollivander’s.

Even though he was holding the hand of his own four-year-old son, Remus was suddenly eleven again. The same towering shelves of thin wand boxes threatened to topple on to him, the same distinct smell of wood and magic pressed against his nose. Only this time, instead of tiny, ancient Mr. Ollivander, someone else rounded the corner.

Someone very tall, with inky black hair held in a bun with a wand. Remus swallowed, then looked over his shoulder. The window shimmered, but it still read “Ollivander’s”-albeit backwards. When he turned back, The person was crouched down in front of Teddy, grinning.

“Hello there! You look a bit small for Hogwarts, aye?”

Teddy’s fingers flexed in Remus’ hand, but he stuck his tiny chin out defiantly. “I am four. I have to be  _ eleven _ to go to Hogwarts.”

A tendril of hair escaped as the person nodded. “Ah, yes, of course.” They rose fluidly, and grey eyes pinned Remus to the spot. “What brings you in, then?”

“Er- Well, my wand broke.” He pulled the broken pieces out of his robes. Rough fingers brushed against Remus’ palm. “Where is Mr Ollivander?”

The person, who was studying the pieces intently, shrugged one shoulder. “He is ill.”

Silence fell, before Teddy tugged on Remus’ hand, and whispered in only the loud way small children can, “Daddy, that person isn’t being very nice. They didn’t introduce themself.”

The person looked up from the wand, eyes comically wide. “Don’t you know who I am?”

Teddy made a face. “Well, you aren’t Captain Kirk.”

Remus couldn’t help himself-he laughed and pulled his son up into his arms. “You are ridiculous, you know that?”

“Well,” the person said, and when Remus looked up, he could see they were fighting off a smile. “My name is Sirius, and I am Mr. Ollivander’s assistant.” 

Teddy twisted in Remus’ arms to see Sirius better. “Are you a boy or a girl? Because you have long hair and Daddy says boys can have long hair but usually it’s just girls. But you sound like a boy. Wizards always wear robes and they almost never have pictures on them so I don’t know whether you like Star Trek or not.”

Sirius blinked, then laughed. “Well, I do have long hair, and I am a boy. I don’t know what Star Trek is though. Is that a Muggle thing?”

Teddy wiggled out of Remus’ arms and grabbed Sirius by the wrist, tugging him over to a chair. “Oh yes. It’s about exploring outer space! They have giant space ships that look like the letter Q a little bit and aliens and…” 

_ Here we go, _ thought Remus.  _ I’m never going to get a new wand now _ . He watched Teddy ramble on, as Sirius began to look more and more confused. Remus knew he ought to rescue the poor wizard, and yet, there was something so endearing about the way he tilted his head, like a puppy who doesn’t understand what you’ve said.

“Ted, I don’t know that Sirius has much experience with television. Shall we let him get back to work?”

Sirius mouthed, “thank you” as he rose from the chair, pulling his wand out of his hair. Tresses tumbled down his back. 

“Well,” announce Sirius a moment later, “This isn’t repairable, probably by anyone. We will have to find you a new wand.” He straightened and pulled out a measuring tape. “Wand arm, please.”

For the second time in his life, Remus held out his wand arm, allowing the enchanted tape to measure all sorts of distances. The first time, back when he was eleven, he’d been so terrified that the tape would sense his lycanthropy that he hadn’t paid any attention to what Mr. Ollivander had been doing.

Today, he couldn’t concentrate on what Sirius was doing either, because every time the wizard reached for a box, the sleeve of his robes fell back, revealing muscular forearms covered in color-changing ink.

“Does your daddy let you draw on yourself? My daddy won’t. He says he won’t let me because I’m too wiggly in the bath and I won’t let him  _ Scourgify _ it off. But I don’t like when he does that because it makes my skin feel all pokey.”

Sirius set a stack of thin boxes on a small table, then hummed at Teddy. “I never liked it when my parents  _ Scourgified _ me either. Soap is much nicer.” He handed Remus a wand. “Willow, fourteen inches. Unicorn hair.”

When nothing happened, Remus’ stomach knotted. He was once again thrust into his own memories, standing in this same shop for nearly an hour, convinced that eventually Mr. Ollivander would give up and tell him he didn’t have enough magic to use a wand. 

But unlike Mr. Ollivander, who’d ripped wands out of Remus’ hand as soon as he’d raised them, Sirius tilted his head again, staring, not at the wand, but seemingly at Remus’ collarbones. He hummed to himself and wandered across to the back of the shop, returning with a single box. He opened it, and Remus felt the hairs on his arm stand up. 

“Beech,” Sirius said quietly. “Thirteen and a half inches. Dragon heartstring.”

Remus raised the wand, and his whole body tingled. When he brought the wand down, red and gold fireworks burst from the end. Teddy shrieked with delight. Sirius grinned.

“Gryffindor?”

“Aye.” Remus frowned. “I don’t remember you from Hogwarts.”

Sirius waved his own wand, sending the unopened boxes back to their places. “I was homeschooled.” He cleared his throat. “Well! Now that we’ve got that out of the way, tell me more about this space exploration.” He sat down next to Teddy again, eyes flickering from the boy back to Remus, as Teddy launched into a detailed description of the adventures of the  _ USS Enterprise _ .

He would definitely have remembered this man, Remus thought. 

  
  
  


……………………….

  
  
  


Sirius was only half-listening to the cute little boy who was babbling at him excitedly. He was looking at the child’s father out of the corner of his eyes, enchanted by what he saw. And it wasn’t just Remus’ warm eyes, long hands, crooked grin and gold-flecked hair that interested him. It was his self-deprecating smile, his slightly shy demeanor (the way he hunched his shoulders like he didn’t want to stand out) and his sassy retorts as he humoured his son. Besides, when had something like this ever happened to him? When he had taken out Remus’ wand it had burnt his hand, a sudden glow and shiver than ran up his arm and onto his chest. Sparks, golden and full of promise had fizzled from the tip of his own wand, as though recognising a friend… or a soulmate? He had heard about this, read about it in the ancient textbook of wand lore that he sometimes read surreptitiously (Ollivander didn’t like it when he knew too much). Surely it meant something? The amber depths of Remus’ eyes seemed to sparkle in agreement. 

If he didn’t say anything this gorgeous man was going to walk out of his shop and Sirius would probably never see him again. Even though the chances of him being  _ interested _ in Sirius were slim to none… 

“Are you, eh, interested in wands?” Sirius blurted out.

“Huh?” Remus looked at him blankly. “As in... ? I mean, I’m interested in having one that works? Like I don’t go around comparing wands with other people or anything…”

Sirius huffed a small laugh and felt his cheeks turn a rosier hue.

“Sod off!” he said, smiling and dropping his eyes to the ground.

“Shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude, I know it’s your job and…” Remus grimaced and looked at Sirius with embarrassment. 

“No, no,” Sirius said, managing to look suave again and leaning against the counter cooly. “I was just…”

“Yes?” Remus’ voice had a pleasantly hopeful quality.

“I think he fancies you, daddy,” said Teddy grinning up at the two horrified men. “And I think you do too. Like Riker and Troi like each other, yeah? Only please don’t take so long to get together, it got a bit boring you know. Also, no kissing in front of me - gross!”

“Eh…” Remus seemed mortified as he looked from Sirius to his son in turn, and crossed his arms defensively.

“Fuck it,” said Sirius, beaming at Teddy. “Oops, sorry, language! I’m not used to being around kids. What I meant to say is, Teddy, is right. I do like you, a lot, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me again so we could get to know each other a bit better, you know, talk about… wands and stuff?”

Remus burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, being home-schooled didn’t exactly do wonders for my conversational skills, seeing as I hated my family. But I’ve been told that I improve with closer inspection,“ Sirius smiled teasingly. “And what I lack in ability to engage in chit-chat I make up for in other areas…”

“Oh, I see, cocky?” Remus smiled.

“Very,” Sirius said, his grey eyes dancing mischievously. “And I know more than a thing or two about wands, all types of wands, and how to make them... sing.”

Remus snorted with amusement.

_ Seven Years Later _

Remus trailed behind his husband, watching bemusedly as Teddy dragged Sirius by the wrist through the early dawn light. He couldn’t help but spin his wedding ring on his finger, happiness flooding him as Sirius laughed and unlocked the back door to  _ Ollivander’s _ . 

Without hesitation, Teddy burst through the door, making his way to the front of the shop and standing impatiently near the spindly wicker chairs. 

“I want the full experience, Sirius. Not like the weird thing you did with Dad.” 

Sirius waved a hand, and a measuring tape began winding its way around Teddy. He tucked his own wand in his long, dark hair, and began pulling boxes off the shelves.

“I told you, Ted. That was something special between just me and your dad. I won’t be able to See your wand like that.”

Remus felt his wand arm tingle when Sirius glanced over, and he knew that his husband was remembering the same moment-when their wands hummed together and formed their wedding rings.

Much to Teddy’s delight, it took nearly half an hour to find his wand (though Remus was suspicious that Sirius was pulling incorrect wands on purpose). By the time a rainbow of sparks emitted from the end of a cypress wand, the street outside the window was filling with customers. Remus watched witches avoiding each other whilst studying shopping lists, until he allowed his eyes to focus on the glass between them.

The same peeling gold letters of  _ Ollivander’s _ remained, but underneath, in newer, blockier font, was another row of letters.

_ & Sirius Lupin _


End file.
